Normal People Should Never Reach Those Octaves
by OhForTheLoveOfDragons
Summary: Okay, so, Pam loses her voice. But why? ; Set sometime during season 4, most likely Post The Deposition, but it doesn't really affect anything, so it doesn't really matter where it fits.


A/N: If it looks familiar, that's because you probably saw it on MTT, and if you don't know what that is, then ignore the referance. Based on a true story of me losing my voice, except I didn't get to have Jim pamper me, I got to have my friends laugh at me. Anyways, enjoy!

It was a Friday. It was cold. It was early. Pam had lost her voice.

The night before she and Jim had been cleaning out his front closet, and Jim had put some music on. They were belting it out, I Believe in a Thing Called Love by the Darkness, Complicated by Avril Lavigne, songs that generally went above any octave that a normal human should go. After, they had laid together on the floor. Jim had asked Pam something, and when she went to answer him, well...

They walked in together, the remains of Jim's laughter still lingering. Pam had tried to yell at him for not stopping at a stop sign, but it came out as a raspy gargle. When he laughed, she smacked him."_Don't tell anyone. I don't want them making a big deal." _She had her hand up and ready to hit Jim across the chest if he laughed.

"Pam, how do expect to answer the phones all day?" Jim asked with a smile on his face.

"_I'll figure that out later."  
_

"Okay, well don't strain yourself, it'll only make it worse."

They sat down at their respective desks, and waited for everyone else to arrive.

Phyllis and Stanley came in first. Then Kevin, Meredith, Oscar, Dwight, and Creed. Angela, Kelly and Toby were next. Andy and Michael came in- Pam had the strangest suspicion that Andy had timed it that way- and she just waved, not wanting Michael to make any jokes about how she may have lost her voice (TWSS).

But she knew she should've just had Jim call in sick for her. She couldn't possibly answer the phones without somebody hearing her.

She got lucky, the phones didn't ring all morning. Everyone was busy with either cold calls or current customers. She even got to have lunch and soothe her throat with some tea.

When her phone finally rang, she panicked a bit. She was used to Michael's jokes, but she and Jim were still kind of new at this, so they were a bit much to take sometimes. This was the last thing she needed.

Just as she was thinking this, Jim came to her rescue. He came around behind her, picked up the phone, and answered, in a horrible falsetto voice, "Dunder Mifflin this is Pam."  
She swatted him, but she couldn't love him more at the moment.  
Everyone looked over at them, and when Jim finished the call, he just calmly sat back at his desk.  
Dwight, of course, jumped in. "Jim, identity theft is a crime. Why did you just answer Pam's phone?"

Jim, of course, was ready for this. "I jinxed Pam this morning, and she hasn't bought me coke yet. We don't want the customers getting confused by having the voice-mail or another person answer, so I think this is the best solution."

Dwight thought about it for a second, and Pam thought he wouldn't buy it, but he nodded, turned back to his computer, and went back to work.

She could not believe it. Jim was, like so many times before, the only way she could get through the work day.

She quickly opened up her IM screen and typed him a message.

FancyNewBeesly: Hey, that was awesomely sweet. Thank you.

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: No problem. Anytime I can use my falsetto voice is a good time.

FancyNewBeesly: I'm sure it is :P

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: ;)

FancyNewBeesly: So are you just going to pretend to be me all day?

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: No.

FancyNewBeesly: Why not?

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: Because it's only when I answer the phone, silly.

FancyNewBeesly: ……

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: Now, don't strain your voice. I'll get you some more tea.

FancyNewBeesly: Okay, but please don't put sugar or milk in it again, that just makes my throat worse.

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: Okay, stupid mistake, will you just drop it?

FancyNewBeesly: No, because my throat is still a bit scratchy.

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: I'm pretty sure it was like that before.

FancyNewBeesly: Um, I'm pretty sure it wasn't.

PhilliesWillWinWorldSeries: Okay, well, I'll get your tea after I answer your phone again…

Pam's phone was ringing again, and he got up and answered it, this time speaking like one of those insufferable cheerleader types, "Like, Dunder Mifflin, this is totally Pam, like how can I help you?"

This went on for the rest of the day, Jim trying out a different voice every time. After the first few times, everyone just heard it as background noise. Michael came out and asked what was going on, and the only way they could get him to leave them alone was to let him answer the phone however he wanted once. It was not work appropriate, and they probably lost a customer over it.

At the end of the day, as everyone was leaving, Phyllis passed by the desk, and dropped a recipe on Pam's desk.

"It really helps soothe your throat, and it'll stop the coughing too. Have a great week end." She smiled and walked out with Kevin and Oscar.

Pam would've said thank you, but it hurt to just breathe at the moment, so she opted for a smile and a wave.

Jim walked over to her desk, coat on and messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ready Bees?"

She nodded, got her coat on and grabbed her purse, and they left for her apartment. She was kind of looking forward to the weekend. She knew Jim would completely pamper her, and maybe she could return the favor next weekend.

THE END

A/N: So, hope you liked it. I have my voice back now, but I have another head cold, and I'm all stuffed up. I hate winter. Although it did go up to 8 degrees celcius today! Yeah! I had my coat off and everything. Thanks for reading!


End file.
